


Catch Me Outside!

by King_Sly



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, LLJ, Mona is a pitbull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Sly/pseuds/King_Sly
Summary: A bunch of fics where the villains of Persona 5 get Jumped (not connected to Sly Akagi Vs The World)





	1. Kamoshida

4/20/2016  
Shujin Acadamy 

“Suzui-san, Kamoshida-sensei wants to see you in his office” says Mishima with a depressed face

“Oh, Ok” says Shiho

Shiho walks down the hallway to Kamoshida’s office. When she reaches the door to his office, she looks down and goes in.

When she enters, she sees Kamoshida turn around and look at her.

“You called me, Kamoshida-sensei?” says Shiho

“Yes, I called you to talk to you about Takamaki-san rejecting me” says Kamoshida as he walks up to Shiho, he grabs her arm and prepares her to punch her.

“Hello, this is a public service announcement from XXXTENTACION” says a voice over the PA system

“Huh, What is this!?” says Kamoshida, now getting angry

“Sir Suguru Kamoshida, you’re days of so called “tyranny” and abuse are done” says the voice

“Are you up to this!?” asks Kamoshida while looking at Shiho with an angry face

“No, I’m Not” says Shiho with a panicked face

*Look At Me plays over the PA system*

The door to Kamoshida’s office gets kicked open and a bunch of figures enter his office, running straight at Kamoshida.

“Wassup Vro!” says the mysterious figure lunging straight at Kamoshida and begin to repeatedly punch him in the face.

Ryuji and Sly enter the room and help Shiho up.

“Go, get out of here! We got this” says Sly

“Ok” says Shiho as she prepares to get out of Kamoshida’s office.

After Shiho leaves the office running, Sly and Ryuji join in the fight and start punching and beating up Kamoshida along with the XXXTENTACION.

Kamoshida tries to run but X grabs him and throws him against the wall in the hallway and continues to beat him up with Ryuji and Sly.

“YOU THINK IT’S COOL TO ABUSE YOUR STUDENTS AND SEXUALLY HARASS THEM, HUH!?” says XXXTENTACION with an angry face

“ANSWER ME BITCH!” yells X

Kamoshida is unable to answer as he is being repeatedly beaten.

X then throws Kamoshida onto the floor, walks towards him and kneels down

“Leave and don’t come back” says X

“And if I hear that you’re hurting anyone, I’ll end you, Got that!” says X

“Yes, yes I do” says Kamoshida as he starts to get up

Kamoshida then leaves running.

“Hey man, thanks for helping us out” says Sly

“Yeah, thanks for the help X” says Ryuji

“Ay, don’t worry bout it guys, I hate it when good people get treated like this and call me Jah” says X

“Alright, anyways thanks Jah” says Sly

“Hey, me and my group are gonna be in Tokyo for a while so if you ever wanna chill text me” says X 

X then gives Sly and Ryuji his number and leaves

“See you two soon” says X as he leaves the school.

“See ya man!” say Sly and Ryuji

End


	2. Kaneshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly, Ryuji, Mona and Ski Mask The Slump God jump Kaneshiro and his men

7/9/2016  
Kaneshiro’s Hideout

The Phantom Thieves have failed to steal Kaneshiro’s heart and Makoto has been kidnapped, now being forced to pay the debt with her body. 

“You failed to pay back the 3 million yen, now you have to pay it back with your body.” Says Kaneshiro with a devilish grin in his face

“No please, let me go!” Says Makoto

“Not until we’re done with you” Says Kaneshiro

Kaneshiro calls one of his henchmen and the henchman begins unzipping his pants and shows his small ass dick and then grabs Makoto’s head but as he puts his tiny ass dick near her mouth he hears a song playing from Kaneshiro’s beats pill.

*Take A Step Back Plays*

As the beat to the song drops, the door flys open and Sly, Ryuji, Mona and Ski Mask The Slump God run into the room.

“Wassup Bitch!” Says Ski 

“What the!? Kill them before I kill you!?” Says Kaneshiro with an angry face

“Let’s fuck these niggas up Vro!” Says Ski

“Yeah, let’s fuck em up!” Say Sly and Ryuji

Sly and Ski run and lunge at Kaneshiro and his men.

Ryuji runs towards Makoto who is on the floor.

“Come let’s go!” Says Ryuji

“Ok” Says Makoto as starts to run out the door with Ryuji

While Ryuji and Makoto leave to the front of the hideout Sly orders Mona to attack

“Mona get these fuckers!” Says Sly

Mona runs at one of the henchman, jumps and bites his neck, then proceeds to charge at the henchman beside him and bites his arm.

“You think you’re a gangster making people sell drugs and making girls do sexual favours!” Says Ski

“No, I’m sorry, just let me live please!” Says Kaneshiro 

“Naw Nigga, You dying today!” Says Ski

The henchman who was going to fuck Makoto tries to run away but Mona chases him and bites his dick off then proceeds to bites his neck.

“Yo Ski, Let me take care of this fat ass” Says Sly 

“Alright do your thing man, I’ll be at the front waiting” Says Ski

Sly walks up to Kaneshiro and then proceeds to beat him up repeatedly and stomp on his dick.

“You know what, you’re not gonna die, You’re gonna live fearing for the rest of your life, if I ever see you pull this shit again, I’ll make sure to end you!” Says Sly

“Ok, I won’t do this ever again.” Says Kaneshiro as he’s crying

Sly then walks away from Kaneshiro and meets up with Ski.

“Thanks for the help Ski!” Says Sly

“Hey, it’s nothing man, Anything to help a friend of Jah! And don’t call me Ski, call me Stokeley!” Says Ski

“Alright, I really do appreciate you for doing this!” Says Sly

Sly and Ski then meet up with Ryuji and Makoto

“Thank you sir!” Says Makoto

“Hey, it’s nothing don’t worry about it” Says Ski

“How did you know where I was?” Says Makoto

“One of his henchmen video called my phone.” Says Sly

“As soon as the video call ended he called Ski and I” Says Ryuji

“Well thanks for that Ski” Says Makoto

“Don’t worry about it!” Says Ski

“Alright well let’s get out of here” Says Sly

Sly, Ryuji, Ski and Makoto leave the hideout and make their way home.

*Fast forward to Interrogation Room*

“Who the hell is Stokeley?” Says Sae with a confused face

“A good friend.” Says Sly

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey It’s Ann, Makoto and Haru here!
> 
> And Cardi and Hennessy!
> 
> Next time in Catch Me Outside, we’re gonna fuck up that shithead Sugimura, OKURRRRR!
> 
> Stay Tuned!


	3. Sugimura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugimura and his goons get jumped by Haru, Ann, Makoto, Cardi B and her sister Hennessy

12/3/2020  
Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan

It was a cold Thursday afternoon in Shibuya, Haru, Makoto, Ann, Cardi B and her sister Hennessy Carolina were walking from the Fashion Nova store with bags full of clothes and were on their way to meet with Sly, Ryuji, Quavo, Offset and Takeoff. But as they were about to turn the corner, Sugimura and 4 other guys blocked their way.

“Hello Haru, it’s been awhile hasn’t it?” says Sugimura

“Yes, it has.” says Haru

“Why don’t get we reacquainted, at my house you can bring your friends as well to keep my friends entertained.” says Sugimura

“Who the fuck is this nigga Haru?” says Cardi

“Just my ex.” says Haru

“Damn this nigga look ugly as fuck, probably got a small dick too.” says Hennessy

“So, what do you say, you and your friends, me and my friends in my room?, the one with the black hair can have a bag over head as she looks like an ogre” says Sugimura as him and his friends were walking towards them

“What did you just say nigga!?” says Hennessy

“You heard me, I said you can have a bag over your head as you look like an ogre, your bottom does look nice, that’s probably the only good thing about you” says Sugimura

The five men try and kiss Haru, Ann, Makoto, Cardi and Hennessy but they get kicked in the nuts.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” says Ann

“How dare you defy us!” says Sugimura

The girls try and leave the other way but their arms get grabbed by the five men.

The girls get dragged to the wall but before they get trapped by Sugimura and his goons, they each punch the men in the face and get jumped by the girls.

“Get these bitch ass niggas!” screams Cardi

The girls begin to punch Sugimura and his goons and begin to stomp on them also.

“What happened? Ya’ll were acting so big, Why’re y’all cowering like a bunch of bitches?” says Hennessy

“We’re sorry, please stop hurting us.” says Sugimura while crying

The girls stop beating up the men and Haru walks towards them.

“We’ll spare you, but if you ever do this again, WE. WILL. BREAK YOU!” says Haru as her Noir side started coming out

“Ok, Ok, we won’t harass you guys, just let us go” says Sugimura

The five men get up and start running.

“We got em good there!” says Makoto

“Yeah, we did!” says Ann

“You guys are pretty good in a scuffle.” says Hennessy 

“Yeah, You scared them boys and turned em into girls!” says Cardi

“Oh it’s nothing.” says Haru

“The boys are probably looking for us right now, let’s meet up with them.” says Makoto

“Yeah let’s get out of here.” says Haru

Sly, Ryuji, Quavo, Offset and Takeoff are walking down the street as they see 5 guys with bruises, bumps and scars running past them.

“The fuck happened to them?” says Sly

“They probably got jumped man.” says Ryuji

“Shit, I wonder who fucking jumped em?” says Offset 

“Let’s get back to the girls man, they’re probably waiting for us.” says Quavo

The guys meet up with the girls and begin to question them about the 5 guys that were running.

“Hey, we saw a bunch of guys who looked all fucked up run past us while we were on our way, ya’ll know who jumped em?” says Ryuji

“Oh, they probably got jumped by a bunch of gangsters.” says Ann

“Hey babe, what happened to your fist, why is there blood on em?” says Sly

“Oh, we just ran into Sugimura and a bunch of his goons, they harassed us so we beat them up.”

The guys look at each other not believing what they just heard.

“God damn my girl’s crazy.” says Sly while laughing

“Yeah, I never knew Ann would be able to deal so much damage in the real world.” says Ryuji

“Looks like we married the right women.” says Offset

“I swear I never seen any women that as crazy as Cardi and her sister.” says Quavo

“Yeah man, they crazy as fuck.” says Takeoff

“Y’all gotta tell us the story when we get home!” says Sly

Sly, Ryuji, Quavo, Offset, Takeoff, Haru, Ann, Makoto, Cardi and Hennessy walk home together laughing and chatting.

To Be Concluded


	4. Ryo Watanabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly and Sheck jump a douchey colleague of Makoto's

8/23/2020  
Tokyo Police Station

It was a regular day at the Tokyo Police Station as Officer Makoto Niijima was filling out some paperwork while looking at the VVS diamond ring that was on her ring finger, still remembering the day that her long-time boyfriend Sly Akagi proposed to her while on tour with Travis Scott. As she was about to finish her work, she heard a knock on her office door.

“Come in.” calls out Makoto. She was calm while she watched the door open and saw that her colleague Ryo Watanabe walk into her office.

“So Niijima, Why don’t we get a drink or something since you’re off right now?” says Ryo while having a mischievous grin on his face.

“Sorry Ryo, I have a meeting with the chief right now on some important matters.” says Makoto

“How about dinner then? My treat.” says Ryo

“Sorry, I can’t, I have my fiance’s album release party to go to, you could ask someone else though.” says Makoto

“ Ah yes, I heard of him, Sly Akagi right?” says Ryo

“Why don’t you ditch that loser and be with someone who can treat you right?” says Ryo while approaching Makoto as she tries to distance herself from him

Makoto now getting angry and on the verge of knocking him out hears a voice.

“Hey babe, just came to check up on you, see if you’re doing alright, I also brought Sheck Wes along as he was in Shibuya for a while.” says Sly as walks up to his fiance and hugs her

“Hey, I’m doing okay, just chatting with a colleague that’s all and hey Sheck, it’s been awhile, how have you been?” says Makoto

“I’ve been good and congratulations Makoto!” says Sheck

“Thank you and that’s good.” says Makoto

“Ah so you must be Makoto’s colleague, I’m Sly, nice to meet you.” says Sly as he extends his arm to shake Ryo’s hand

“Ryo, Ryo Watanabe, nice to meet you too!” says Ryo as he extends his arm and shakes Sly’s hand with a firm grip.

“Are you free right now babe, I figured we’d get some lunch or something.” says Sly

“Sorry Sly, I have a meeting with the chief right now but I’ll see you after and we can get some lunch before the party.” says Makoto

“Okay, see you later Queen, Love you!” says Sly

“See you, love you too!” Says Makoto

Makoto then walks towards the chief’s office and Sly and Sheck look at Ryo.

“Yo, bitch nigga.” Says Sheck

“You talkin to me?” Says Ryo

“Who else do you think we’re talking to?” Says Sly

“We saw the way you looked at Makoto” Says Sly as he and Sheck start walking towards Ryo while cracking their knuckles 

“So what about it, what are you gonna do about it?” Says Ryo

The music in the office changes and suddenly Mo Bamba starts playing.

As soon as the beat drops Sly and Sheck lunge at Ryo and start beating him up.

“You think just cuz you’re a cop that you can just flirt with whoever you want!?” Says Sly

“Answer Me You fuckin bitch!” Says Sly

“I’m sorry please just spare me.” Says Ryo

“Naw, We’re gonna fuck you up, we ain’t gonna let you off.” Says Sheck

As the song cuts off and comes back on both Sheck and Sly stomp on Ryo’s nuts and continue beating him up.

After they finish beating Ryo up, Sly walks up to Ryo.

“From now on you’re gonna treat Makoto with the respect that she deserves and if I see you flirt with my fiancé ever again I’ll make sure to break you nigga.” Says Sly

“Ok, ok I’ll leave her alone, just please don’t hurt me.” Says Ryo as he runs away towards his office.

Makoto is walking from the chief’s office and sees Ryo running past her with bruises and bumps all around his body.

“Huh, I wonder what happened?” Says Makoto

Makoto meets up with Sly and Sheck and questions them about what happened to Ryo.

“Hey babe, what happened to Ryo? I saw him running all bruised up.”Says Makoto 

“Oh nothing, we just taught Ryo a lesson on respect that’s all.” Says Sly

“Wait did you guys jump him!?” says Makoto

“Maybe..” says Sly 

“Why would you do that!? You could get in a lot of trouble!” says Makoto now angry at Sly

“I know babe, I know, it’s just that I saw how he was sizing me up while shaking my hand, it gave me a clue that he’s trying to make himself look bigger than me and I saw the look he gave you when you left to the chief’s office” says Sly

“Thanks babe, but promise me that this is the only time that you will jump someone in the station.” says Makoto

“I promise Makoto, now let’s get out of here and get to the party.” says Sly

Sly, Makoto and Sheck leave the station and make their way to the album release party.

The End


End file.
